Shes a Lady
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: based on the song. Why does it hurt me that she dates my brother , well it be becaise i love her with all my heart yet i know its wrong. Shanella
1. She's a lady

**Shes a lady**

* * *

I'm inlove with Gabriella Montez and I couldnt do anything about it.

Reasons why I shouldnt love her.

1: Shes dating my former next door neighbor

2: She is my ex girlfriend , well i guess that doesnt make sence but she at least moved on.

3: She is bitter , yet the most beutiful girl I have ever met.

But for some reason I cant get over her and she may be dating my new step-brother.

She always loves to point out my flaws.

What does her qualitys have to do with anything well why dont just ask her , she is in this car next to me.

"You know you should pay more attention to the road than daydreaming about whatever your strange mind can comprehend." Gabriella said turning up the volume on the radio.

The song "Shes a Lady" how appropriate.

"Shane you cant ignore me forever" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"Why can't I Gabriella?" I replied back nastily.

"Because you just saved my life." She siad begining to cry.

"Oh yeah having sex with your BOYFRIEND is so horrible isnt it?" I said rolling my eyes

"I promised my till marrige to have sex unless the right guy came along." She said still in a broken whisper. What a joke .

"Oh yeah . Well Gabriella if you stopped trying to throw yourself at guys maybe then you wouldn't be in this predicament." I glared at her.

"But I did find him." She yelled at me.

I just got so mad that i pulled up to the side of the road.

"YEAH WELL WHO IS HE ? IM SURE ITS TROY BUT IF ITS NOT THEN YOU THE FUCK COULD IT BE GABRIELLA? MY BROTHER? OR IS IT SOME OTHER MALE CLOSE TO ME?" I said screaming at her just venting out everything she did to me.

"YOU RETARD ITS YOU SHANE ! I LOVE YOU!! AND ONLY YOU!" she said breaking into tears. "I don't know how you get by , because its so tough for me." she started whispering again.

"You think its hard , I have to watch you make out with my every day how could i not think your not fucking him Gabriella?" I said to her hardly

"I get how it is for you Shane but I have to see you everyday and see you ignore me what else can I do to cope with the pain and when I found out Troy and you were going to be step-brothers I knew I had to do something."

The song ended.

"Have you ever noticed how well that song applies to us Gabby?" I said smiling.

"I think if it could it would be our song Shaney." She siad smiling back.

This is how my love is expressed . How our love is expressed. I may be inlove with my step-brothers girlfriend . But atleast i know behind the facade she loves me back . Atleast that is whats been going on for the past 3 months.

Man is she a lady.

* * *

If you dont get it I will explain it.

Troy and Gabriella are dating.

Shane and Troy are step brothers.

Gabriella and Shane have been dating behind Troys back.

Shane is mad at Gabriella cause he thinks she is only secretly dating him for no reason accept to have sex , which is wrong.

Troy tried to get Gabirella to have sex with him but Gabriella called Shane and asked him to take her home.

Gabriella and Troy will continue to date while Shanella date behind Troys back.

The song shes a lady is what describes Shanellas relationship.

Anything else just ask me.


	2. Im inlove with a girl

**I'm In love with a girl**

A sequel to She's a Lady!

Rated : PG-13

couples : Shanella , implied Troyella & Smitchie-ish part

Summary : It has been 2 years since the setting of SAL . Troy and Gabriella are engaged. Shane and Gabriella are sneaking behind Troys back ,still. Troy is some what on to them.

* * *

"Common Shaney!" My 'friend' Mitchie said.

"No , I dont wanna go on a date." I said trying to avoid her eyes.

"Well , whatever . You will die old and alone!" She said leaving my condo

Once she was gone I was happy . I wasnt alone, I hade Gabi. Sure she is engaged to my step-brother Troy . But I was her friend first. But I lost the battle . Gabriella was Troys' now and forever . Atleast after tomorrow.

_______

**3 months before**

We were driving. This was familliar. The feeling of my rage , the feeling of her guilt in the car. Last time Gabriella asked me to get her after Troy was pressuring her into sex 2 years ago and she called me to get her.

The ironic thing is....

we went back to her place after and had sex.

But thats not the point because this time it's worse . Now the happy couple is engaged.

"Shane talk to me." She whispered.

"Why ? Do you want me to say congrats , your getting married?" Trying to insert some of my own humor into it.

"What was I supposed to say?No Troy , I dont love you , I love Shane. Oh did I mention that I have been sleeping with him behind your back with him for the past 2 and a half years?" She said be sarcastic.

" Well you should have said no , just plain no! AND IF HE ASKED FOR A REASON JUST FUCKING LIE!IT NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?" I said letting my anger get the better of me.

"How many times do I have to say that i'm sorry . I really do love you Shane." She said crying.

She was just so ..... so...... Tempting? She was bitter and sour , but I love her for now and forever.

"Do you feel as turned on as me?" She asked

"Yes .. strangly i do . then I kissd her" Like I said im in love with a girl.

________________________________

Back to present.

Troy soon grew suspicous of our relationship asking more questions. But its still a secret and I still love her thats why I love her.

Soon a familliar knock was heard. I opened up the door and saw her. My love............................. Gabriella.

* * *

Hey dont get anything let me break it down .......

.Shane loves Gabriella , and she loves him back.

. Troy is suspicous about Shanellas relationship.

. Gabriella somewhat loves Troy but not as much as she loves SHane.

. Shane and Mitchie were sleeping together , but she wanted more.

. Anything else just ask!


	3. Lips of An Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

K so this is the 3rd and final instalment of the She's a LAdy Series. Well maybe. Review please I jus need to know that my writting isnt crap!

* * *

**SHanes POV**

Right now guess where I am? Well if you guess corectly im in my car at the moment. Driving to meet Gabriella for the first time in years at the beach. Leaving my wife Mitchie at home . I told her that I needed to check up on something.

**1 hour earlier**

my cellphone then wrang and I picked it up "Hello?" I ask

"Hey Shane ." The sweet angelic voice said.

"Who is this?" I ask hoping that my guess of who it was is wrong.

"Gabriella." She siad simply

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"I dont know 11?" I could just see her shrug her shoulders as she said it.

"Why are you calling now , after 6 years with no contact?" I whisper trying to keep Mitchie from hearing.

"Because I miss you , is Mitchie in there with you?" I roll my eyes at that.

" No in the other room with our daughter." Isay

"Can you meet me please?!?!" She pleaded me.

**5 hours later**

I put on my shirt in a murky motel room. Gabriella doing the same facing the oppisite of me.

"Hows Troy?" I ask zipping up my pants.

"Good , Mitchie and your daughter?" She asked heartbroken.

"They are great. We cant keep on doing this." I siad

" I know. Sneaking it makes me feel bad but I need to be with you Shane." I turned around to see tears in her eyes.

"Gabs we have been doing the same thing for almost 10 years. I want this to be over. You make it to hard to be faithful." I step closer to her giving her one last kiss.

"By shane." She looked down and turned her back. Then I put on my shoes and left and said before leaving ...

"Bye Angel."

**17 years later...**

"Hey Angel." I kiss my 14 year old daughters forehead.

"Hey Daddy how was work?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"It was good how was your day Angela?" I smile.

"It was good some people just moved down the street with a 15 year old son." She smiled "A very hot son."

"Dont you already have a boyfriend?" I ask distracted looking through bills.

"Yeah but what he doesnt know wont hurt him." She smiled.

"Well why dont you invite them over for dinner then." I smiled at her.

"Oh mom already did they will be over so-" She siad getting cut off by the door bell "now.".

I walk over to the door and open it to find Gabriella , Troy , and well a 15 year old boy.

_Gabriella the girl who I was inlove with , she was a lady with lips of an angel._

**_Fin_**

* * *

How did you like it? Review!


End file.
